Comenzando mi nueva vida
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: La prima de Jamie se muda desde Australia a Burgess con su familia donde conoce a Jack Frost Jack/Lectora Es un asco de Summary pero por fa denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Comenzando

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE DREAMWORKS LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y SOLO MIA :3

Chapter 1:

Estas sentada en la cama de tu habitación, pero todo esta vacío: tus libros, tu ropa, tus cosas, todo, están en maletas que se encuentran en el auto de alquiler de tus tíos. Suspiras lentamente y miras por última vez lo que era tu habitación. Sales y cierras la puerta.

-¿_ Estas lista?- pregunta tu tía cuando bajas las escaleras.

-Si- respondes con decisión.

-De acuerdo, el avión sale en 1 hora, vamos antes de que a tu tío le de un ataque-

Salen juntas de la casa y suben al auto, miras por la ventana y ves por ultima vez tu casa.

-Jaime y Sophie están emocionados por verte- dice tu tía mirándote por el espejo retrovisor- te extrañan-

-Yo también los extraño, no nos vemos desde Navidad- piensas en tus dos primos, Jaime de 14 y Sophie de 10, recuerdas la pasada navidad los habías llevado a surfear un fracaso épico.

-¿Es invierno allá verdad?- le preguntas a tu tía después de unos minutos.

-Si, esta muy lindo no puedo esperar a que lo veas-

Después de media hora llegan al aeropuerto, sacan las maletas y las ponen en la cinta transportadora. Te quedas solo con un bolso que empacaste previamente con: algo de ropa, tu libro favorito, tú celular, y una foto enmarcada en donde están tus padres y tú.

Se suben al avión y buscas tu asiento, te sientas a la ventana junto a una mujer y tus tíos detrás de ti.

-Atención Pasajeros del vuelo 1564 con destino a Burgess, abrochen sus cinturones el avión esta por partir-

Te pones tu cinturón y miras por la ventana.

"Adiós Australia"

El avión despega y ves como se va alejando hasta que solo distingues nubes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

El suave balancear del avión hace que empiece a darte sueño hasta que sin darte cuenta lentamente te vas quedando dormida hasta que caes en el mundo de los sueños.

_Pesadilla_

_Estas tu y tus padres en el auto, están volviendo a su casa después de cenar. Tu madre te sonríe por el espejo retrovisor, le devuelves la sonrisa y de repente sientes un golpe por detrás._

_-Que idiota que le pasa…- escuchas a tu padre refunfuñar mientras te masajeas el cuello por el tirón que le dio el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras lo miras ves su expresión cambiar a una de miedo total:_

_-¿Papá?_

_Por el rabillo del ojo ves una luz blanca acercándose a la ventana y un gran golpe que da vuelta el auto después todo se vuelve negro._

_Fin Pesadilla_

Despiertas sobresaltada y agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le mujer que esta a tu lado te pregunta preocupada.

-Si, fue un mal sueño nada mas- le respondes y volteas a mirar a la ventana.

Desde el accidente que cada vez que duermes tienes estas pesadillas, pero no lo son recuerdos: los gritos de tus padres, el despertar en la camilla de la ambulancia, y el choque. Esos eran los más comunes.

Por esa razón aceptaste irte a Burgess con tus tíos, para ya no tener el recuerdo constante de tus padres, en la casa, en la escuela, en todo lugar que conocías ahí estaba.

Lo únicos que querías era tener un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Esto es un Jack/Lectora, así que los espacios _ va tu nombre. Me regalaron la película hace poco y a altas horas de la madrugada me vino a la mente este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, subo los fines de semana.

Besososoossos


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Después de la pesadilla no pudiste volver a dormirte así que te dedicaste a jugar con tu teléfono durante una hora aproximadamente.

Tiempo después paso una azafata con el carrito de la comida, cogiste unas cuantas cosas de ahí, y te las comiste mientras mirabas una película (N: no se si hay en todos los aviones pero cuando viaje con mi familia, las sillas tenían una especie de reproductor pegada a la espalda para ver pelis, así que estoy hablando de esas sillas)

Cuando termino la película, tu teléfono empezó a sonar y contestaste:

-¿_? Soy yo

-Hola _ (el nombre de tu mejor amiga o amigo va ahí).

-¿Aun estas en el avión?

-Si, aun faltan un par de horas para aterrizar –

-Te voy a extrañar a horrores _ -escuchas a tu amiga/o decir con voz triste

-Yo también, pero tu sabes que no podía seguir en Australia –le respondes.

-Te entiendo, sabes hable con mis padres y para las vacaciones, ¡posiblemente me dejaran ir unos cuantos días a Burgess!

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu cara - _ (amiga/o) eso seria genial –

-Bueno me tengo que ir, Adiós _ -

-Adiós _ (amiga/o)-

Cuelgas el teléfono, te decides a ver tu película favorita en el reproductor mientras te comes una bolsa de frituras que tomaste del carrito de comida.

Cuando termina la película, te recuestas en el asiento y suspiras.

_¿Cuánto falta para llegar? _Te preguntas y segundos después oyes la voz del capitán:

-Queridos pasajeros, estamos llegando a Burgess les pedimos que por favor abrochen sus cinturones –

¿Soy psíquica o que? Piensas y abrochas tu cinturón, miras por la ventanilla: el avión esta comenzando a descender, empieza a aparecer un edificio entre las nubes.

El avión llega a la pista y aterriza.

-Acabamos de llegar a Burgess, les pedimos que se aseguren que sacan todas sus pertenencias antes de bajar, les deseo un buen día –

Esperas a que la mujer a tu lado salga, y te levantas para sacar tu bolso de mano del maletero.

-¿Vamos? –te pregunta tu tío y asientes y caminas hasta la entrada, tienen una especie de inflable por donde al parecer hay que deslizarse para bajar (otro detalle del avión al que me subí, es divertido bajar, )

Te deslizas y llegas hasta abajo, esperas a tus tíos, era bastante divertido ver a personas que parecían importantes con sus trajes negros y maletines bajar por el inflable.

Pasan por la entrada y recogen sus maletas se suben a un taxi afuera.

Te dedicas a mirar la ciudad por la ventanilla, esta toda nevada igual que la última vez que estuviste aquí: tenías unos 9 años, recuerdas que era noche buena y Jaime y tú estuvieron jugando afuera en la nieve hasta que oscureció.

El taxi para frente a la casa de tus tíos, se bajan y sacan las maletas.

-¡_!

Sophie sale de la casa y te abraza.

-Hola Sophie–

-Que bueno que te quedes, estas cambiada –te dice sonriendo.

-Tu también, ¿Estas mas alta? –le preguntas sonriendo también.

-Sipi –

-Bueno, solo hay abrazo para _, ¿y no para nosotros? –le pregunta tu tío a Sophie mostrándose ofendido.

-Claro que si, papa –le responde abrazándolo, y abrazando a tu tía también.

-¿Y Jaime? –

-Esta dentro –

Entran a la casa y tu tío te ayuda a llevar tus maletas al cuarto que tenias cuando te quedabas.

-Hola _ -te dice Jaime cuando entras a la cocina.

-Hola enano –le respondes.

-Oye estoy mas alto, mido 1,64 –te dice orgulloso por su estatura.

-No importa si mides dos metros, seguirás siendo el enano para mí –le respondes y el te mira con frustración.

-Tenia que intentarlo –

-_, quieres ir al parque conmigo quiero jugar en la nieve, pero mama me dice que tengo que ir con un adulto- te dice Sophie, mirándote con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí? –le dice Jaime altamente ofendido al parecer.

-Por que mama dijo un adulto, y tú no eres un adulto –le dice Sophie.

-_ tampoco lo es, ella tiene 17 –le argumenta Jaime.

-Ya tranquilos ambos, Jaime no eres adulto, acéptalo- le dices con burla.

-¿Podemos ir? –te pregunta Sophie, le asientes y ella toma tu mano y te lleva hasta afuera.

-¿No vienes Jaime? –le preguntas a tu primo.

El asiente, y Sophie le toma la mano a el también, los tres empiezan el camino al parque.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Para los que no entendieron, lo que esta en paréntesis son notas mías, Espero que les haya gustado el capi, Próximo cap: aparece Jack, es lo único que digo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosoososos


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Llegan al parque, Sophie corre hasta donde se encuentran unos niños de su edad, empiezan una batalla de bolas de nieve:

-¿No quieres ir? –le preguntas a Jaime mientras te sientas en un banco.

-¿Puedo? –te pregunta bastante emocionado.

-Si claro que puedes, cuida a Sophie –le dices y el va a jugar con Sophie y sus amigos.

Te quedas sentada en el banco mirando a tus primos jugar, terminas sacando una cámara de fotos de tu bolso y sacas bastantes fotos.

Miras la hora, 6:32:

-¡Jaime! ¡Sophie! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –les gritas.

-¿_ no podemos quedarnos un rato mas? –te preguntan ambos haciendo caras tristes.

-No lo siento, pero si quieren mañana venimos de nuevo ¿ok?

-De acuerdo –Sophie se va a despedir de sus amigos y Jaime y tú los esperan en la entrada.

-Hola Jack –le dice Jaime a un chico de cabellos blancos que no habías visto antes.

-Hola Jaime ¿no vas a ir a jugar? –le pregunto el tal Jack.

-No, nos tenemos que ir –dijo mirándote enojado.

-Si claro, cúlpame a mi, cuando estés enfermo y en cama veras que yo tengo razón –le dices ofendida.

-Espera, ¿puedes verme? –te pregunto el chico.

-¿Qué? Si, obviamente te puedo ver –le respondes extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿Sabes quien soy? –te pregunta.

-No, Sophie tenemos que irnos –le dices a tu prima, ella llega corriendo.

-Hola Jack –le dice al chico.

-Hola Sophie, ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy? –te pregunta de nuevo.

-¡Que no! Nos vamos chicos –les dices a tus primos y miras raro a "Jack".

Los tres salen del parque.

-¿Jaime, Sophie de donde conocen a ese chico? –les preguntas a tus primos.

-Bueno, como explicarlo, _ el es Jack Frost –te explica Jaime –el espíritu de invierno.

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Se que los capis han estado cortos pero empecé las clases hace poco y me esfuerzo por mantener el capi semanal.

Les prometo que intentare hacer mas largo el próximo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besososos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

-Jajajaja, buena broma Jamie me la creí por un momento –le dijiste sonriendo.

-Pero si es verdad _, el es Jack Frost –me dijo convencido.

-Si claro, y yo tengo al conejo de pascua en mi habitación –dijiste negando con la cabeza.

Durante el camino a la casa, Jamie siguió intentando convencerte de que ese chico otaku que hacia cosplay era en realidad Jack Frost, pero no le creías. ¿Cómo creerle?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de tus tíos ellos ya los esperaban para cenar. Cenaron entre risas y bromas de parte de todos, cuando terminaron fueron a ver televisión. Subiste a tu cuarto cuando termino la película, Jamie había subido hace una hora. Te entro la curiosidad ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Ibas a ir a su habitación pero decidiste que no era lo mejor, Jamie era un adolescente, se merecía su privacidad.

Entraste en tu habitación y te pusiste tu pijama. Sacaste tu computador de un bolso y te sentaste en tu cama a revisar los correos, en cuanto los viste te sentiste un poco culpable: tenías unos 10 correos de tus amigos, a algunos les habías prometido que los llamarías en cuanto llegaras, pero la emoción de ver a Jamie y Sophie hizo que se te olvidara.

Sin darte cuenta terminaste dormida después de un rato. Por eso no escuchaste cuando se abrió la ventana de tu cuarto y entro el mismo chico que habías visto en el parque, el que Jamie decía que era "Jack Frost"

-¿Por qué me puedes ver? –susurro el mirándote detenidamente mientras dormías.

El se quedo mirándote hasta que el también cayo dormido.

.

Despertaste cuando ya amanecía, habías dormido mal, la misma pesadilla había estado rondando tu cabeza como todos los días. Te incorporaste adormilada, pero gritaste al ver al chico del parque dormido en la silla al lado de tu ventana:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –preguntaste levantándote y tomando lo primero que estuvo a tu alcance: uno de tus zapatos.

El se despertó sobresaltado por tu grito, te miro confundido: -¿No te han dicho que no es amable despertar a la gente a las 5 de la mañana? –pregunto sonriendo.

Tú lo miraste enojada: -¡Vete de aquí! –gritaste apuntando tu puerta con el zapato.

-¿Y que si no quiero? –pregunto.

Le arrojaste el zapato que le dio en el hombro: -¡Auch! Tiras como hombre –te dijo levantándose y mirándote enfadado.

-Y tu gritas como niña –le dijiste defendiéndote.

-¿_ que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? –pregunto Jamie entrando en tu habitación, el se quedo mirando confundido la escena, el chico peliblanco mirándote enojado y tu tomando tu otro zapato ya dispuesta a tirárselo, pero esta vez directo a la nariz.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, como verán la relación que habrá entre ustedes y Jack será una de amor/odio :D

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-¡Jamie! ¡Dile a esta loca que deje de atacarme! –dijo el peliblanco apuntándote. Lo fulminaste con la mirada y le lanzaste tu otro zapato:

-¡Auch! ¿Ves? Es una violenta –dijo el mirándote enfadado.

-¡¿Quién es él?! –le gritaste a Jamie.

-_ ya te dije, es Jack Frost –te dijo tu primo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –y en realidad me sorprende que puedas verlo sin saber quien es –

Los miraste confundida a ambos:

-Ok, digamos que este es Jack Frost –dijiste apuntando al chico -¿Qué hace en mi habitación? –preguntaste ya harta del drama.

-En realidad no lo se –te respondió tu primo y miro interrogante a Jack.

-Yo me tengo que ir… tengo que juntarme con los otros en la fabrica… nos vemos más tarde Jamie –dijo el chico nervioso y saliendo por la ventana volando. ¿Volando?

-¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso antes de que me de un ataque de ansiedad? –dijiste tomando aire.

-Bien… siéntate es largo –te dijo Jamie. Se sentaron en el piso sobre la alfombra:

-De acuerdo, todo empezó así…

.

-¿_ estas bien? –pregunto tu primo cuando termino de relatar su historia.

Asentiste: -Si, solo tengo que asimilarlo, Así que… ¿Combatieron a Pitch… que es el coco? –preguntaste.

-Si, y Jack lo venció, aunque claro nosotros le ayudamos y… -empezó Jamie, pero ya no le prestabas atención.

Así que eran ciertas, todas esas historias que tus padres te contaban y tú nunca creíste, eran ciertas y Jack era la prueba.

-¿_ me escuchas? –pregunto tu primo moviendo su mano enfrente tuyo.

-Si, solo que es difícil de entender –dijiste.

-Bueno, ya deben de estar despertando los demás, ¡Tengo Hambre! –dijo Jamie y se levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras a la cocina.

Te levantaste y fuiste a ducharte antes de desayunar, volviste a tu habitación con la toalla enrollada alrededor de tu cuerpo:

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritaste sobresaltada al ver al peliblanco enfrente tuyo.

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verte:

-Lo siento, lo siento –repitió él tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Si quieres ver a Jamie…? ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO ENTRAS POR SU VENTANA? –gritaste sonrojada.

-¿Ahora que? –pregunto Jamie entrando en tu habitación de nuevo.

Los tres se miraron incomodos, tomaste a los dos del brazo y los sacaste de tu habitación.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos la próxima semana

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Te vestiste y bajaste a la cocina a desayunar. Todos ya estaban ahí, saludaste a tus tíos y te sentaste a comer.

-¿Mamá cuando vamos a decorar el árbol? Falta solo un mes para Navidad –preguntó Sophie.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos hoy? ¿Cuándo lleguemos del trabajo? –pregunto tu tía mirándolos a los tres.

Los tres asentimos: -Bien, ¿Qué tal si despues de comer van al centro a comprar los adornos que más les gusten? –pregunto tu tío.

-¡Si! –dijeron Jamie y Sophie.

-De acuerdo, toma –te dijo entregándote unos billetes para comprar.

-¡Este año es mi turno de colocar la estrella! –dijo Jamie.

-¡Mentira es mío! –le discutió Sophie.

-Bueno, ¡Ya basta! ¡Es mío! –dijo tu tío sonriendo.

Terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron de tus tíos.

Jamie subió a su habitación y Sophie fue a ver televisión. Subiste a tu habitación y tomaste tu laptop, te metiste a Skype y empezaste a hablar con tu amiga/o.

_: -¿Cómo estas? -

_(mejor amigo/a): -Bien, aunque te extrañamos todos, ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Burgess? -

_: -Bien, me he instalado bien -

_(amigo/a): -¿Ya fuiste a explorar el lugar? –

_: -No aun no –

_(amigo/a): -¡Envíame fotos! ¡Nunca he visto la nieve!

_: -De acuerdo, espera un poco, ayer fui al parque con mis primos y saque unas cuantas –

_(amigo/a): -Deberías casarte con tu cámara –

_: -Lo haría, pero Las Vegas esta muy lejos y no se como llegar -

_(amigo/a): -Bueno si vas algún día, ¡invítame! Seré tu dama de honor/padrino –

Te reíste y conectaste la cámara a tu laptop para enviarle las fotos:

_(amigo/a): -¡Que hermosas! :D ¡No puedo esperar para que sean las vacaciones de verano y pueda ir! –

_: -Yo tampoco _, me tengo que ir, te quiero y mándale saludos a los chicos –

_: -Nos vemos _ -

Apagaste tu laptop y te levantaste, tu amiga/o te había dado una gran idea, te pusiste tu abrigo y bajaste:

-Grace, voy a salir y vuelvo en un par de horas –le dijiste a la nana de tus primos.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, no te vayas a perder –te dijo.

Te despediste de Sophie y saliste afuera, una ráfaga de aire helado dio contra tu rostro, el vecindario estaba cubierto de nieve, sonreíste.

Empezaste a caminar en dirección al parque ya que era el único lugar que conocías. Llegaste y notaste que estaba vacío. Te adentraste hasta llegar a una banca solitaria cubierta de escarcha.

Te tumbaste en el suelo, el frio nunca había sido incomodo para ti y en realidad lo disfrutabas.

Sacaste tu cámara de tu bolso y empezaste a revisar las fotos, esa cámara te la habían regalado para tu cumpleaños dieciséis.

Llegaste a la primera foto, eran tus padres y tú el día de tu cumpleaños, una solitaria lagrima cayo por tu mejilla:

-No saben cuanto necesito que estén aquí –susurraste.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando te levantaste:

-¿_? -


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

-Hola Jack –saludaste nerviosa al espíritu, bueno la ultima vez que se habían visto estabas en toalla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto él.

-Vine a explorar el lugar, la ultima vez que estuve aquí tenia 8 años –le respondiste sonriendo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Digo… si tú quieres –dijo el nervioso.

-Claro –dijiste y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque.

-¿De donde eres? –te pregunto él.

-De Australia –le respondiste.

-No lo pareces, digo, pareces venir de un lugar frio no caluroso –te dijo.

-Bueno, he practicado mucho surf y me la pasaba todo el tiempo en la playa, pero nunca me broncee –le respondiste sonrojándote.

-¿Para que es tu bastón? –le preguntaste.

-¿Mi cayado? Es algo así, como la fuente de mis poderes –te explico.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que me puedes ver? –te pregunto cuando ya iban llegando a la casa.

-En realidad… no, bueno, mis padres siempre me han contado historias sobre ustedes, y al principio yo las creía, pero creo que al no ver ninguna señal de vida por parte de ustedes deje de creer –

-Bueno no había mucho que hacer de mi parte, casi nunca voy a los países cálidos por que mis poderes se debilitan, Y hace un par de años ni siquiera me podían ver –

-¿Hay algún espíritu que viva en Australia? –preguntaste interesada.

-El canguro –te dijo, tú levantaste una ceja –Digo el conejo de pascua –

-¿Por qué le dices canguro? –preguntaste.

-Por que es un amargado, ¡Y el me dice cubo de hielo parlante! –se quejo. Te reíste al escuchar su apodo pero paraste al ver la expresión del espíritu.

-Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso –

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa de tus tíos, te despediste de Jack y entraste.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

-Bien chicos, ¿Están listos? –le preguntaste a tus primos cuando terminaron de almorzar.

Ambos asintieron, y los tres caminaron hasta el vestíbulo donde se despidieron de Grace y se pusieron sus abrigos:

-Tengo que conseguir que traigan mi auto aquí –murmuraste para ti misma.

-¿Tienes auto _? –pregunto Jamie.

-Claro Enano, ¿No lo viste la última vez que fueron? –preguntaste confundida.

-¿El Jeep de playa negro? –Pregunto tu primo, asentiste –Creí que era del tío _ (nombre de tu papá) –

Hiciste una pequeña mueca al escuchar sobre tu padre pero tus primos no la notaron: -No, ese era el mío –

Y era el único que había hoy en día en el estacionamiento de tu casa en Australia, el otro auto quedo destrozado después del accidente.

-Bien pequeños, tendremos que tomar el transporte publico –dijiste como si fuera una barbaridad.

Ellos te siguieron el juego sonriendo: -No puedo creerlo –dijo Sophie intentando no reírse.

-Es absolutamente denigrante –dijo Jamie como un viejo snob lo que hizo que te rieras.

-¡Hola Jack! –saludaron los tres cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola _! ¿A dónde van? –preguntó el espíritu.

-Vamos al centro comercial –dijo Jamie.

-¡Decoraremos el árbol hoy! –dijo Sophie emocionada.

-¡Que bien! Norte estará feliz de que sean tan responsables –

En ese momento un autobús rodeo la esquina y vino hacia ustedes, levantaste tu mano para llamarlo y paró en frente de ustedes.

-Vamos –dijiste y los chicos se subieron enfrente de ti. -¿Vienes? –preguntaste casi imperceptiblemente mientras subías al autobús, Jack te miro sorprendido pero subió detrás de ti, le pagaste al conductor y te sentaste en un asiento detrás de Jamie y Sophie. Jack se sentó a tu lado.

-Tiras fuerte, aun me duele el hombro –te menciono despues de unos minutos.

-Y tu gritas fuerte, aun me duelen los oídos –le dijiste sonriendo.

…

-¡Por favor, como no te puede gustar _ (tu banda o cantante favorito)!–le refutaste despues de un rato.

El autobús estaba vacío excepto por unos chicos atrás, y ellos parecían bastante entretenidos para prestarles atención.

-No los has oído en vivo… -

-Claro que lo he hecho, fui a su concierto cuando estuvieron en Australia–le dijiste cruzándote de brazos.

-Estás loca –

-Y tu no tienes sentido del oído –le dijiste.

-Infantil –

-Anciano –

-Aburrida –

-Enfermo –

-Sin sentido del gusto –

-¡Paleta de hielo! –le dijiste y el se ofendió, bastante.

-¡Frutilla! –dijo haciendo mención a tus constantes sonrojos.

-¡Refrigerador andante! –

En ese momento, Jamie y Sophie voltearon: -¡Ya paren de discutir! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Ya estamos llegando –dijiste mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias por recalcar lo obvio –te dijo Jack.

-Cállate, otaku haciendo cosplay –dijiste y te levantaste por que ya llegaban.

Los cuatro se bajaron, Jack estaba cruzado de brazos y no te miraba.

Entraron en el centro comercial y fueron a la tienda departamental que estaba llena con adornos navideños.

Los chicos se pasaron dando vueltas y eligiendo adornos que metían en el carrito de compras que habías sacado de la entrada. Jack los seguía y después de un rato se unió a ellos, pero seguía sin hablarte.

Cuando ya eran casi las seis de la tarde terminaron de darse vueltas y fueron a pagar los adornos. Sacaste tu celular y llamaste a tu tío para que los recogiera.

-Vendrá en diez minutos, ¿Quieren comer algo? –preguntaste, tú y Jamie llevaban las bolsas.

Ambos asintieron y fueron al patio de comidas. Los chicos quisieron unas papas fritas y un refresco. Tú pediste _ (tu comida rápida favorita) y un refresco también.

Los tres, cuatro con Jack se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a que tu tío llegara.

Jack abrió la boca pero Jamie le cortó: -Por favor no se peleen, o tendré que pensar seriamente que ustedes se aman –

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos: -¡El/Ella no me gusta! –dijeron apuntándose. Los gritos hicieron que la mitad de las personas se voltearan a verlos, mejor dicho a verte a ti.

-Genial –mascullaste.

-Hola niños, hola _ -dijo tu tío apareciendo entre la multitud –Vaya, si que escogieron bastantes adornos –dijo mirando las bolsas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

-Repito, ¿Por qué diablos no entras por la ventana de Jamie? –dijiste cruzándote de brazos al ver al peliblanco en tu habitación.

-No lo sé, es divertido ver tu cara cuando te enfadas –

-Sera divertido ver tu cara cuando te lance mi zapato a la nariz –susurraste.

-Te escuche –dijo pellizcándote el brazo, saltaste y lo golpeaste en el hombro:

-¡No me toques! –

-Pues te toco –dijo haciéndote cosquillas.

-ALEJATE –

-Aghhh, ya, ok, aburrida –

-Pierdes tu tiempo aquí, Jamie fue a dormir a casa de Tommy –dijiste claramente esperando que el espíritu se fuera.

-Ok –dijo y en vez de irse por donde vino se tiro en el suelo cómodamente y te miro travieso.

-Ehmm… se puede saber que haces? –preguntaste cruzandote de brazos y mirandolo enfadada.

-Me pongo comodo, ¿Por qué? –dijo sonriendote.

-¡VUELVE A TU CUEVA HURON DESTEÑIDO! –le gritaste enfadada.

-Awwww, miren, te pusiste roja –dijo el mirandote enternecido, su expresion cambio de un momento a otro: -¿Cómo me llamaste? –

-Lo siento, no hablo huroñez –le dijiste sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver que el peliblanco se habia enfadado por su nuevo apodo.

-Genial, otro canguro –murmuro aun mirandote enfadada.

-Si como sea, espero que disfrutes durmiendo en el piso –dijiste subiendote a tu cama decidida a ignorar al espiritu lo màs que se pudiera. Tomaste tu laptop de la mesita de noche y entraste en Skype.

-Ups –susurraste al ver todos los mensajes de tus amigos, desde el dia en que llegaste casi no te habias acercado a tu computadora.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Jack levantandose del suelo. Lo ignoraste y buscaste tu celular en tu bolso para llamar a tu mejor amiga/o:

-¿Hola? –

-Hola _(nombre mejor amigo/a),soy yo –

-¡_ _! (tu nombre y apellido) ¡No sirves para estar en contacto –escuchaste como refunfuñaba.

-Si lo se _(amigo/a) Lo siento,¿Me perdonas? –dijiste con tu mejor tono de voz tierno..

-Agggghhhh, ok, esto me desespera, no volvemos a hablar en seis dias y ya ando con ganas de sacarme los ojos con una cuchara –

-Exagerada/o –dijiste riendote -¿Cómo va todo por alla? –preguntaste.

-Aburrido, bueno dejame pensar, creo que lo mas divertido que ha pasado desde que te fuiste fue cuando la cocinera, la Sra Ross, fue a enrollarse con el entrenador y dejo la comida en la olla con el fuego prendido, exploto la cocina por asi decirlo –

-¿Exploto? –

-BOOOMM ¿Asi o mas claro? –dijo riendose.

-Ay Dios, bueno, te llamare _(amigo/a) Saluda a los chicos por mi parte –dijiste viendo como Jack veia extrañado tu telefono.

-Adios _ SI VUELVES A NO LLAMARME EN TODA UNA SEMANA IRE HASTA BURGESS PARA PATEARTE EL TRASERO –

-Ok mama, hablaremos pronto –

Colgaste y miraste a Jack: -¿Tienes algun problema con mi celular? ¿Te debe dinero o algo asi? –

-¿Qué es un celular? –te pregunto el.

-¿No sabes que es un celular? –preguntaste mirandolo como si fuera un extraterrestre, o sea, estamos en el siglo XXI, hoy en dia hasta los bebes recien nacidos tenian una tablet o un iphone.

-No, estoy un poco a la antigua –bromeo -¿Por qué hablabas sola? –

-Ok, mira, no hablaba sola, hablaba con una amiga/o de Australia –

-¿Cómo? –te dijo curioso, te veia como un niño pequeño al que le enseñaban algo nuevo.

-Veras, estos celulares son unos aparatos inventados para que las personas puedan comunicarse sin importar donde esten, tienen un chip o algo asi como una antena que lo conecta con un salite en el espacio que retransmite la llamada hacia la persona con la que quieres comunicarte –

-¿Podrias explicarlo de nuevo, mas lento y con menos palabras raras? –

.

.

.

I COME BACK PEOPLE

¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok

Despues de unas largas sesiones de terapia con mi gato, he vuelto a escribir, en realidad no deje de hacerlo (si lo hubiese hecho ya estaria en un manicomnio), y he decidido volver a publicar, aclarare que aun no estoy muy organizada con los horarios y todo asi que las publicaciones de mis diferentes historias seran algo bipolares, ademas estoy con algunos trabajos del cole y me ponen en problemas (culpen a mis profesores) Otro cambio es que he decidio estar mas en contacto con ustedes para que esten involucrados con la historia, ya que si no fuera por mis lectores habria dejado de escribir hace tiempo, asi que he dejado a su disposicion mi facebook y un blog que cree en tumblr para que me contacten si quieren saber algo (si eres un pedofilo ni se te ocurra visitar mi perfil )

Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

POV NARRADORA

Despues de que te la pasaras la mitad de la noche enseñandole a Jack "Las maravillas del mundo moderno" terminaron quedandose dormidos juntos encima de la cama. La arena dorada de Sandman entro por la ventana y se deslizo hasta que llego hasta ti, donde se empezaron a formar figuras que ahora componian tu sueño.

Entonces de entre las sombras aparecio Pitch, los miro sonriente:

-Creo que he encontrado tu debilidad Frost, te hare pagar por haberme vencido junto a tus amigos guardianes –

Junto a el aparecio otro espiritu, una mujer, que tenia los ojos amarillos al igual que Pitch, el pelo rubio y la piel gris, llevaba un vestido negro que parecia hecho de agua que ondeaba cuando se movia, cualquier persona que la viera diria que es hermosa, pero en su cara estaba dibujada una sonrisa malevola y miraba despectivamente la escena de la cama donde estaban tu y Jack.

-Si, como digas, Pitch –dijo sardonicamente –Recuerda que somos un "equipo" ahora y que tienes que darte cuenta de que si no fuera por mi ahora estarias encerrado en tu linda celdita contando grietas –

-Como digas Gina, me liberaste por que me necesitas, ¿no? –

-Si como digas, vamonos –dijo ella con gesto aburrido en su rostro se esfumo en polvo negro que volvio a tomar parte de las sombras en la habitacion. Pitch se acerco hasta ti y toco la arena para que empezaras a tener una pesadilla:

-Nos veremos pronto Frost –dijo y se desvanecio al igual que Gina en las sombras.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Salte de encima! –gritaste al despertar y ver al peliblanco junto a ti y abrazandote por la cintura. El abrio los ojos confundido pero para eso ya lo habias empujado y el se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? –dijo el levantandose y quedo flotando en el aire. Te veia notablemente molesto y tenia una gran marca roja en la frente por el golpe que se habia dado con el suelo.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, ¡Diablos! –dijiste levantandote e ignorando al espiritu que mientras te miraba se al baño y viste que tu cabello estaba hecho un desastre, te molestaste aun mas con Jack por reirse. Te cepillaste los dientes y cuando saliste a buscar tu ropa para tomar una ducha el espiritu seguia riendose. Tomaste uno de tus calcetines, lo hiciste una bolita y se lo tiraste a Jack, le dio en la boca y practicamente se atraganto:

-¡50 puntos para mi! –gritaste con fingida alegria y entraste de nuevo al baño con tu ropa en los brazos.

…

-Se fue… al fin –dijiste sonriendo cuando saliste del baño ya duchada y con ropa. Te ibas secando el cabello con una toalla, te preguntabas que hora era y buscaste tu celular para verla, pero no lo encontrabas, el panico comenzo a invadirte y buscaste por todos lados, hasta debajo de la cama y dentro de los zapatos, al final te diste cuenta de la obvia respuesta:

-¡Frost! –

Te pusiste un abrigo y tomaste tu bolso y saliste de tu habitacion dispuesta a matar al peliblanco. La casa estaba vacia pero recordaste que Sophie tenia una fiesta de cumpleaños y Jamie se habia quedado en la casa de Tommy a dormir. Tus tios estaban trabajando al igual que siempre. Sacaste del refrigerador algo de comer. Pero lo unico que encontraste fue cereal, te lo serviste y practicamente te lo tragaste y saliste de tu casa para buscar al peliblanco y a tu celular secuestrado.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntaste cruzadonte de brazos cuando llegaste al parque y viste a los amigos de Jamie y Sophie en los juegos, parecian haberse arreglado rapidamente por que sus cabelleras estaban desordenadas y llenas de nieve: Guerra de nieve.

-¿Quién? –dijeron inocentemente.

-Freddie… -dijiste volteando hacia uno de los amigos de Sophie: un niño rubio de 9 años y que te miro inocentemente -¿Dónde esta Jack? –

No fue necesario que te respondiera, sentiste como algo te golpeaba la espalda y viste como un poco de nieve caia al suelo, deslizandose desde el punto de impacto. Volteaste enfadada para ver al peliblanco sonriendote desde un arbol cercano, olvidaste tu celular y te centraste en lo importante: humillar a Jack.

-¿Con que guerra quieres? Pues guerra tendras –susurraste sabiendo que no te escucharia, te fuiste caminando y cuando dejaste de estar a la vista de los niños y Jack corriste y te refugiaste detrás de un tobogan para hacer una bola de nieve, te asomaste rapidamente y viste hacia donde estaba, junto a los niños y parecia que iban a volver con su guerra, lanzaste la bola y le diste a Jack en el rostro. Los niños se congelaron, supusiste que nunca habian visto que a Jack le hubieran dado, pues que se prepararan por que ibas a recuperar tu celular si o si. Antes de que Jack se diera cuenta de tu presencia lanzaste otra bola y la guerra de bolas de nieve comenzo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

En ese momento, todos empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve, estuvieron unos veinte minutos jugando hasta que de un momento a otro lograste acorralar a Jack contra uno de los juegos, los niños no se habían dado cuenta, estaban peleando entre ellos:

-Dame mi teléfono –le exigiste preparando tu brazo para lanzarle una bola de nieve que habías hecho hace poco.

-¿Cuál teléfono? No tengo idea de que estas hablando _–dijo el peliblanco haciéndose el inocente. Te estabas enfadando e ibas a lanzarle una bola de nieve al rostro cuando el vio algo detrás de ti, lo que hizo que el peliblanco comenzara a elevarse en el aire, volteaste y viste la aurora en el cielo, no entendáis de que iba todo, pero Jack ya se iba así que lo agarraste de la pierna con ambos brazos para que no se escapara:

-¡Ni se te ocurra intentar huir bola de nieve!, ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono! –

-¡No molestes _! ¡Tengo que irme! –dijo el tirando de su pierna para arriba, te elevaste un par de centímetros en el aire.

-¡Pues mala suerte porque no te suelto hasta que me des mi teléfono! –Dijiste – ¡Wow! –dijiste asombrada, el peliblanco en un movimiento te había levantado y estabas sujeta de su espalda con los brazos y el había empezado a volar, empezaste a ver como la ciudad se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, lo que significaba que cada vez se elevaban mas.

-¡BAJAME! –

-¿En serio quieres eso? Esta un poco alto, ¿no? –dijo el sonriendo.

-BAJA SUBNORMAL, OTAKU, HURON DESTEÑIDO, YA BAJAME! –le decías mientras te sujetabas con mas fuerza por que el peliblanco iba mas rápido.

-Cuando lleguemos al polo, ¿Ok? –

-¿Al que?


End file.
